This a T32 application for a training grant in quality of care and outcomes research in cardiovascular disease. The program is designed for M.D. investigators who are transitioning from clinical training in Internal Medicine or Family Medicine to academic careers. Key features of the program include completion of a Master's degree in clinical epidemiology and health services research with research experience in quality of care and outcomes research. The applicants will also attend the American Heart Association's Annual Scientific Forum on Quality of Care and Outcomes Research in Cardiovascular Disease and Stroke, the Ten- Day Seminar on the Epidemiology and Prevention of Cardiovascular Disease, the Summer Training Institute for Randomized Clinical Trials Involving Behavioral Interventions, and receive additional training in the responsible conduct of research. The goal of this training program is to train clinical investigators who are well equipped to apply the new advances in quality of care and outcomes research to the conduct of cardiovascular research and to assist in the translation of new clinical science advances into policy and practice. This training program is consistent with the mission of the NHLBI to train investigators who can generate new knowledge to improve quality of care and outcomes for patients with or at risk for cardiovascular disease, the nation's leading cause of death and a major contributor to morbidity.